


Old Together

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Prompt - Carlos planning a surprise vacation/getaway for TK and him after TK has had a super stressful few weeks at work
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Old Together

“I hate my life,” TK shouted as he stepped into the house. He dropped his bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes and flung his keys onto the table.

“Well hello to you too,” Carlos chuckled.

TK picked Noah up from his spot on the rug and squeezed his tight, pressing his nose to his curls.

“This has quite literally been the worst week of my life,” he complained as he collapsed into a chair. “Apparently everyone in Travis county has decided that this is a great week to die.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Carlos moved the sauce he was making to the side and went to stand behind TK. He massaged his husband’s shoulders as he rocked their son, who was reveling in the attention from his daddy. 

“I need a damn vacation,” TK groaned, rolling his head back.

“I have some days saved up,” Carlos said. “We could go if you really want to.”

“As much as I wish I could, this is the worst possible time to take a vacation. As if this hell week wasn’t bad enough, inspections and drills are next week.”

Carlos sighed and dropped a kiss to TK’s head.

“Go take a nap,” he gently removed Noah from his arms. “I’ll come wake you when dinner is ready.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yes. But I could stand to hear it again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too honey. Now go rest.”

He sent TK off with a kiss to his forehead. When the bedroom door was shut firmly behind him Carlos turned to look at his son.

“How do you feel about spending some time with grandpa?”

Noah tilted his head at him in question and Carlos had to laugh at how much his son reminded him of a puppy sometimes.

“Daddy needs a vacation.”

*****

Carlos very discreetly booked the tickets the next week and made sure to clear the trip with Owen. His father in law was thanking him for getting TK out of there.

“If someone doesn’t do something about his mood I’m not sure how much longer I can keep Judd from throat punching him,” Owen confessed.

Carlos was almost to that point himself. He knew that stress made his husband snappy but that knowledge didn’t make it any less annoying.

Noah played with one of his t-shirts as Carlos attempted to pack for him and TK.

“Thank you very much,” Carlos teased as he took the shirt from him.

Noah giggled and took something else out of the suitcase.

“You’re not very helpful,” Carlos laughed. “You’re undoing all of my work.”

Carlos tried to hand him his phone to watch videos but the toddler was much more interested in what he was doing.

“Carlos,” TK called as he came in from work.

“Shit,” Carlos whipped around to Noah. “Don’t repeat that.”

“Daddy,” Noah squealed.

“Hey, there’s my favorite boys.”

TK’s looked tired and there were bags under his eyes but he seemed to be in a better mood.

“Hey honey.”

“What are you two up to in here?” Tk picked Noah up and kissed his cheeks. Noah’s chubby hands gripped his cheeks.

“Pack,” Noah said.

“Pack?”

“Trip.”

“Trip?” TK’s eyes drifted to the suitcases on the bed.

“Little snitch,” Carlos glared at Noah playfully.

“We’re going on a trip?”

“Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but yes. I already cleared it with your dad, he’s going to take Noah. Four days in Hawaii, just me and you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You’ve been so stressed lately, I just wanted to take care of you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And now that you know, you can wrangle your son while I finish packing, he’s not very much help.”

“He’s two Carlos,” TK chuckled.

But he sat on the bed with Noah, rolling a ball back and forth while Carlos packed.

*****

Two days later, they were lounging in the sun on a beach and TK was more relaxed than he’d been in weeks.

“I guess I really did need this huh?”

“Yeah you did. You’ve kinda been a nightmare recently.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, even when I’m being a nightmare.”

“Hey I promised didn’t I?” Carlos ran his thumb over TK’s wedding ring.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“As amazing as this vacation is, I really miss Noah.”

“I’m glad you said it, because so do I.”

“Wow we’re old now huh?”

“Yeah I guess we are.”

“As long as we’re old together I don’t care.”

Carlos kissed the back of TK’s hand, “We’re old together baby.”


End file.
